


His Butler, Emeritus

by British_Racing_Green



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Anime/Manga Fusion, Anime/Video Game Fusion, Blue Cult Arc, Concerts, F/M, Gen, Ghost (Sweden Band) - Freeform, Inspired by Music, Manga & Anime, Modern Era, Musical Instruments, Not Canon Compliant, Phantom Five, Song: Elizabeth (Ghost Sweden Band), Tribute Band, Weston School Arc, Work Contains Fan(s) or Fandom(s), YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-13 07:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/British_Racing_Green/pseuds/British_Racing_Green
Summary: The Ghost tribute band the Phantomhive twins have established puts on a show for their servants on Friday 13th December, the day before their birthday. Each member has picked their favourite Ghost song to ‘play’ as well as four bonus songs for Sebastian, Claude, Hannah and Undertaker.





	1. Kiss The Go-Goat

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the rights to the Black Butler series, or the Ghost project.  
I just think these two worlds fit very well together.

“Please don’t be too harsh on my young master’s singing. He’s been practicing vigorously for weeks ahead of tonight’s performance.” Sebastian asked as he led Claude, Hannah and Undertaker to the Phantomhive Manor’s latest addition: the music room.

“I must be grateful too Michaelis. His Highness has actually been of a good mindset whilst this evening has been in planning.” Claude replied as he held Hannah’s hand.

“I know they aren’t using real instruments, but Luka tells me they _do_ have their own backing track that will be pretty loud. And as long as my little cherub is having fun and looking adorable while he does then I can’t wait.” Hannah smiled.

“I’m warning you now.” Undertaker said from behind the other three. “If the eye-patched one forgets the words I’m going to erupt with laughter.” He promised and earned a smirk from the married couple and a sigh from Sebastian.

“He won’t forget the words I assure you. I swear to you he knows _all_ the words to _all_ the songs. Even the ones they won’t perform tonight.”

The head of the Phantomhive staff paused as the quartet reached the music room’s door. Sebastian knocked and the sound of several teens and tweens scurrying away came muffled through the wooden door.

A few seconds later the four were greeted to the sight of Snake opening said door, dressed in a Hi-Vis jacket.

“Tickets please, says Wordsworth.”

He and his snakes were quickly presented with four authentic-looking concert tickets.

**PHANTOMS OF GHOST**  
** \+ support**  
** Friday 13th December 20xx**  
** Phantomhive Manor Music Room**  
** Gate: 19:00**

“Thank you. Tanaka will show you to your seats, says Emily.”

Tanaka was indeed standing by the only four chairs in front of the rather impressive stage the kids had created.

On the stage that itself was about 2ft off the ground stood the ‘instruments’ Phantoms of Ghost would be performing with.

To stage right was a pots and pans drum kit with sawn-off wooden spoons (sticks) resting on the stall. A name card in front of the largest pot (bass drum) read: Elizabeth Midford – Drums. To its left stood a squash racket with a small rope tied around its base and through its frame. ‘Edward Midford – Additional Guitar’ read its sign. To stage left stood two basic-looking keyboards (brought from a local discount store because the band’s original plan didn’t work). One was lower and faced the audience; the other faced the drum kit and was at standing height. The standing keyboard’s note indicated that Stella Rose would play it. The lower one was for Sieglinde Sullivan.

In the centre of the stage on the back row sat a badminton racket with the same small rope arrangement as Edward’s. This was the ‘bass guitar’ that Luka Macken would be using.

At the front of the stage were two imposing tennis rackets, again with rope acting as the strap. On stage right stood the ‘rhythm guitar’ of Alois Trancy, and on stage left the ‘lead guitar’ of Ciel Phantomhive.

And last but by no means least, dominating the front and centre of the stage (and right in front of where Sebastian was sitting) stood a microphone stand with a note stuck to the mic itself that simply read: Papa Phantomhive.

About half a dozen speakers were sat at the side of the stage too. This _was_ going to be loud!

Behind all this a large thick curtain hung across the back of the stage from wall to wall and ceiling to floor. Imprinted onto the curtain was a blown up picture of this tribute band’s line-up and the four servants of the audience with the lead singer of Ghost himself from when they booked a met and greet session before Ghost’s recent London concert. The twins and Alois really did come across as three of the biggest Ghost fans in the world, though Sebastian and Claude both suspected that this was because many of the lyrics unintentionally reflected Alois and the twin’s own lives.

As Sebastian looked around the music room he noticed the other three Phantomhive servants where also involved in this production. Bard was on the soundboard, Finny was working the lights and Mey-Rin was operating a film camera.

Without warning all the lights dimmed and Bard’s voice bellowed out of the speakers.

“Good evening Phantomhive Manor! Are you ready to have a good time tonight?!”

The four audience members whooped and cheered as best they could.

“Phantoms of Ghost will be on stage shortly,” Bard continued, “But in the meantime please welcome onto the stage, our supporting act, making a very special one-off comeback performance: the _Phantom Five!!”_

Sebastian, Claude, Hannah and Undertake cheered and applauded as Edward Midford, Soma Asman Kadar, Joanne Harcourt, Clayton and Cheslock all took to the stage in their Phantom Five outfits. Each lad had a microphone in their hand and a smile on their face. It was good to be back together again.

“Good evening everyone!” Edward yelled to the politely applauding servants. “It’s great to be back on stage with these guys, opening for Phantoms of Ghost. But before them we must ask you one question: are you ready to _kiss_ the _go-goat?!”_

The opening bars of the song blared out from the speakers and the five young men began to dance.

[Open song in new window](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Db86lpidcz4)

**Edward**  
Hey, baby  
Kiss the goat  
Oh-oh-oh  
Kiss, kiss, kiss the go-goat

**Cheslock**  
You've been playing  
Around with magic that is black  
**Soma**  
But all the powerful magical mysteries  
Never gave a single thing back  
**Clayton**  
You've been daddied  
By all the dudes that wanna dad  
**Joanne**  
And all those dads never gave you  
The things that you should've had

**Edward**  
It ain't always what it seems  
When you cling onto a dream  
It ain't always there to please you (Please you)  
But he's the guy you wanna do  
And you know that it takes two  
Luckily he wants to do you too

Satan  
Lucifer  
Osculum obscenum

Hey, baby!  
Kiss the goat  
Oh-oh-oh  
Kiss, kiss, kiss the go-goat  
Hey, baby!  
Hey, hey, hey!  
Kiss the goat  
Oh-oh-oh  
Kiss, kiss, kiss the go-goat

**Cheslock**  
It ain't always what it seems  
That glitter wasn't gold  
As opposed to what they told you (Told you)  
**Soma**  
But he's the guy you wanna do  
And you know that it takes two  
Luckily he wants to do you too

**Edward**  
Satan  
Lucifer  
Osculum obscenum

**Clayton**  
It ain't always what it seems  
When you cling onto a dream  
It ain't always there to please you (Please you)  
**Joanne**  
But he's the guy you wanna do  
And you know that it takes two  
Luckily he wants to do you too

**Edward**  
Satan  
Lucifer  
Osculum obscenum

The Phantom Five blew kissed to the audience as the song finished. Smiles and chuckles came from the small crowd as the five young men on stage took their bow.

“Thank you very much.” Edward grinned. “The main act will be on stage in just a few minutes.”


	2. Ritual

Indeed it did not take long for the lights of the music room to be brought down.

A deathly, hunting hum was emitted out from the speakers, and the four members of the Phantom Five who were not Edward made their way back out onto the stage wearing plague doctor outfits and masks. Each of them carried incense that produced a thick cloud of red, blue, green and purple haze in one hand, and a microphone attached to its stand in the other. Soma placed his stand by Edward’s name card, Joanne by Sieglinde’s, Clayton by Stella’s and Cheslock by Alois’.

When the incense filled the stage the four doctors departed to behind the curtain and as if on cue, Phantom of Ghost took to the stage.

Sebastian, Claude, Hannah and Undertaker all cheered loudly as they saw Edward, Stella, Luka and Elizabeth appear and take their places with their ‘instruments’ on the stage. Edward was wearing a torn and bloodied British army officer’s uniform, Stella her white dress and ghostly makeup on her face, Luka was wearing his usual clothes too but had ‘dead eye’ contact lenses in his eyes, and Lizzy her Campania dress with black jacket.

Sieglinde then appeared in her wheelchair which was being pushed by Alois. He parked her at her keyboard and the couple gave each other a good luck cuddle before the blonde made the short trip to his ‘guitar’. Sieglinde was as ever a witch and Alois wore his trademark outfit too, but had fake blood all over his hair and face. It looked matted and sticky, a true masterpiece of makeup.

The background music increased in intensity as only two spots remained on the stage.

A trapdoor opened up from seemingly nowhere on the stage next to Ciel’s ‘guitar’, and none other than the elder Phantomhive twin climbed out of it. Ciel wore the outfit he returned home from the hospital in after three years in a coma. As he put his ‘guitar’ on, he slicked his hair back to show off the fake stitches that adored his crown and forehead.

Ciel turned to his band mates and mouthed, “One! Two! Three! Four!”

[Open link in new tab](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0PakoE1eBps)

The song began and all the lights went out bar one spotlight on the empty microphone at the front of the stage. As the guitars built up a familiar figure appeared.

It was Papa Phantomhive, Earl Phantomhive himself, in his black demon outfit. A blood red contact covered his left eye while a purple demon’s mark contact covered his right.

The music changed tone and Phantoms of Ghost began their ritual.

**O!Ciel**  
Tonight we're summoned for a divine cause  
Remembrance - No  
But for their future loss

This chapel of ritual  
Smells of dead human sacrifices  
From the altar...

Beduins and nomads  
Carried through the times  
Through pestilences and famines  
These ancient scrolls of rhymes

Our fallen angel vexed  
Was banished from the sky  
Recite now from the text  
Pray for all to die

This chapel of ritual  
Smells of dead human sacrifices  
From the altar bed  
On this night of ritual  
Invoking our master  
To procreate the unholy bastard

_(O!Ciel draws a fake dagger from his jacket and looks at his brother)_

"Our father  
Who art in hell  
Unhallowed be thy name  
Cursed be the sons and daughters  
Of thine Nemesis  
Whom are to blame  
Thy kingdom come  
nemA"

_(O!Ciel stabs R!Ciel in the chest, who staggers about as he plays the solo)_

Tonight we summoned for His unholy fiend  
Now celebrate  
The End

This chapel of ritual  
Smells of dead human sacrifices  
From the altar bed  
On this night of ritual  
Invoking our master  
To procreate the unholy bastard

While the rest of the band continues with the outro, Earl Phantomhive stares directly into Sebastian’s eyes. Sebastian returns the glare. This would not be the only private moment the two shared that evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter...Elizabeth's song.


End file.
